


Fate Dealt You A Tricky Hand

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Djinn Logan, Djinni & Genies, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Virgil inherits a strange, ancient lamp from his strange, ancient uncle. He doesn’t expect an attractive, sarcastic, emotionally-constipated genie to be living in the lamp. And he especially doesn’t expect his life to get any better afterwards. But, such is life.Written for Inktober Day 17: Lamp.





	Fate Dealt You A Tricky Hand

**Author's Note:**

> First off, THIS IS GETTING CONTINUED AFTER OCTOBER IF PEOPLE WANT IT. If they want it, I'm redoing this entire story as the first chapter, but if not, it's getting left as just this. And yeah… I was originally going to base this off of a Tumblr post, but I liked this idea better. 
> 
> I’m writing my djinn as being spirits of cursed people trapped in a lamp until they are freed. They can grant up to seven wishes, but you cannot wish for more wishes. That’s about all. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_ Dear Virgil, Happy birthday, liebling! Your 21st birthday; such a big accomplishment! I’ve enclosed your present; I hope you will find him enjoyable. Again, congratulations on living another year! Sincerely, Uncle Hugh _

 

 

Virgil Schwarz sighed and rolled his eyes, used to his strange uncle’s way of expressing affection. He gently placed the thick parchment letter on the table and moved to the box, wondering about his uncle’s strange choice of phrase. Enjoy ‘him.’ Who, or what, was ‘him?’ Virgil opened the box and found a delicate, ornate lamp like something you would find in a storybook. Wow. So predictable. Of course his uncle would get him a weird, useless trinket and call it a ‘he.’ 

 

 

“Thanks a lot, Uncle Hugh,” Virgil grumbled, gently taking the lamp out of the box and going to place it on a shelf. As he set it down, his fingers accidentally slipped along the side, creating a streak of shine in the otherwise dust-covered exterior. A dark blue vapour began to waft out of the lamp, and Virgil immediately realized that he was fucked. He backed up, scenarios screaming through his mind. Should he run, should he try to suck the vapour out, should he try to cram it back into the lamp?! 

 

 

The vapour congealed and solidified into a humanoid figure, and the breath caught in Virgil’s throat because holy crap this thing was  _ hot _ . They had high, chiseled cheekbones complimented by large, deep blue eyes. Dark hair stood out against pale, freckled skin, and a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses somehow made them look even more attractive than should be humanly possible. They blinked, obviously disoriented, before they focussed on Virgil and schooled their face into a blank, professional mask. 

 

 

“Salutations. I am known as Logan. I presume you are to be my new master?” the strange spirit asked, tilting their head to the side. Virgil swallowed down the uncomfortable lump in his throat in order to reply. 

 

 

“Uh… hi, Logan. I’m Virgil. Um… what pronouns do you use? I’m a male, by the way,” Virgil answered, trying to suppress his nervous stutter. The person paused, brows furrowed in confusion, as they thought. 

 

 

“I suppose you could refer to me as a male as well,” Logan replied evenly. Virgil grinned slightly before his anxiety took over again, wiping that smile off of his face. 

 

 

“So, uh… what exactly are you? I mean… like, are you a hallucination, or a faerie, or what?” 

 

 

“I am what you would know as a djinn, or a genie,” Logan answered, floating down to hover in front of Virgil. He was a few inches shorter than Virgil and was dressed impeccably, looking like either a dorky college professor or a nerdy college student. 

 

 

“A genie. Great. So, I’m assuming I get some wishes, right?” 

 

 

“Yes. You have up to seven, and the only requirement is that you may not ask for any more wishes,” Logan calmly replied, giving Virgil the impression that he’d done this multiple times in his life. 

 

 

“O kay, then… Can I make my first one now?” Virgil asked, hesitant and on-edge. He didn’t know the rules! Plus, this was crazy! A genie? What next, were werewolves real as well? 

 

 

“Of course. What is it you wish?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. Virgil thought that maybe he caught a hint of nervousness in Logan’s eyes, but it was gone before he could truly tell. Did Logan think he would be a monster or something? Probably, Virgil realized suddenly; he had no idea how long Logan had been alive, and he could very well have ended up serving horrible people. 

 

 

“I wish that you will be human,” Virgil blurted, not even thinking. Logan paused, a mix of emotions flashing across his delicate features. 

 

 

“Are- are you sure?” Logan stammered. Virgil understood why, but the answer still sent a pang of pain through his heart. No one had ever cared enough to make Logan a priority, or maybe no one had even wished for anything for Logan. That made Virgil mad at every person who had ever summoned Logan, especially his uncle. From his few minutes knowing Logan, the djinn was obviously a kind, caring, amazing person, and anyone who didn’t try to make his life just a little better, 

 

 

“Absolutely,” Virgil states firmly, his jaw clenching. Logan hesitated again, and Virgil quickly grabbed his hand in his own, smiling nervously. A red blush erupts across Logan’s freckled cheeks, and he quietly murmurs an okay before a blinding light shot through Virgil’s apartment. When it cleared, Logan still stood in front of Virgil, only this time he was much more solid and, you know, had legs. 

 

 

“Is this satisfactory?” Logan asked after a few moments of silence, his voice shaking slightly. “I can change the form, it’s perfectly acceptable and you won’t need to use another wish to do it, I’m sorry if you don’t like it-” Virgil cut off the babbling with a finger over Logan’s warm lips. 

 

 

“It’s fine, Logan. Now, I’m going to go store that lamp somewhere safe, okay? Then we can talk about the future.” With that, Virgil picked up the lamp, careful to not let his hands move on it, and went back into his bedroom to hide it in his closet. He also took a moment to compose himself. He was going to send a very strongly-worded letter to his uncle, for sure, but for now, he had a lost, confused, possibly traumatized genie to deal with. So, Virgil squared his shoulders and headed back out, ready to face everything that came his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... that sucked. Feel free to scream at me in the comments! 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
